User talk:Bond em7/Archive56
RP? Between Melinda and Christopher Knight? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:00, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :So I'm at camp now but I can post sporadically. Does The Hog's Head work for you? Also do you mind posting first? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 21:38, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Whelp That'll make for a really awkward rest of the visit. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Not unless Melinda doesn't come back inside? Mal wouldn't be a horrible host-- she's been brought up better than that. She'll do her best to just be nice and forget about the scores, even if she is super upset about it. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:29, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Apparently there's a meet-and-greet for our new pastor tonight at church that I just found out about. :P Heading out. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:39, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Letters for Ash, Melinda This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:53, July 8, 2016 (UTC) RP? Sofia/Arthur, maybe? C: Heyyy! I miss rping with you! Wanna give one a shot? :) 18:55, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::um... I dunno. Can you pick the charries? I'll happily pick a place and post first? I suck at picking charries :x Also that's fine. I'm glad you're back c: 19:01, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::perfect~ http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Slytherin_House_Carriage#Nyx_and_Melinda 19:10, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ? I updated Alden's pic... because he's older now. I'm not really sure what you're asking? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:30, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it's the same guy. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:34, July 20, 2016 (UTC) lol yeah, I won't miss copy/pasting stuff over here. :P I work most of the day tomorrow, and won't be at a computer, but I should have a bit of time in the morning. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:07, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I retract the above statement. I will apparently be working at the office, and my shift starts an hour later than I previously thought so I should have plenty of time. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:15, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Morning! How's working at home? That was always my favorite thing. Also, in like a month you'll have been here for five years, I just noticed. Wow. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:02, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Ah. I hope they went okay? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:12, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Love and prayers for you both. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:17, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Nope, that works for me. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:38, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Any other RPs you wanted to do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:42, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Professors! Hello! If you could clear out your class page(s), that would be greatly appreciated by the OOC Team. Naturally, this would include resetting points. Thank you! :D For Noelle I felt Jenelle would try to get a hold of Noelle, because I feel like they were supposed to keep in touch or whatever, but yeah, I'm just going to send it, before I regret it. xD Ayy! o/ I was wondering if you were possibly up for an RP? I'm really cool with whoever. :D Attaways I started an RP for the Attaway family on Platform 9 and 3/4 if you'd like to play along. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Melinda Hey ^_^ So I was originally going to make Melinda prefect again, but I couldn't remember how much of a delinquent she was last year, so I consulted Ck. And. We decided that Bradley would have told Nora at least something about Melinda's detentions/feelings? Anyway, Nora asked Bradley for copies of her essays (I cannot believe you actually wrote essays), and she'd like Melinda to stop by to...adress them, if that's cool? 19:05, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Melinda I assumed it would be at Hogwarts, but if you'd rather do it sooner I'm flexible :D 23:35, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RPs #Emily and Charity? Emily and Thomas? (The latter might go better...?) #Seraph and Hope? Or Seraph and Charity? (I was going to save another pregnancy RP til Monday when Ash and Charity could hear the heartbeat for the first time, but we could do it sooner than that.) #Yes, she's 5 now. And I think a picture update is probably in order? I can go find the one Echo had picked out if you want. #Other RPs... Eilis/Melinda? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:00, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Seraph with Hope or Charity... or Emily with Thomas or Charity? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:19, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Is there some glitch... Where when I send you owls, you aren't getting them? I sent you an owl yesterday that you never responded to, either. Maybe it's just a universe glitch, where I send you an owl, and you get busy at work. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:18, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :....sorry. I mean, I wanted to figure that. But I saw you posting on other RPs yesterday even after having sent my owl... so... yeah. Sorry. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:47, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ...yeah. And I know I probably had a heightened sense of paranoia since a guy I was really hitting it off with... basically just ghosted me, so... there's that. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:54, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Right, and I know that. And at first I wanted to believe this guy was just busy, too.... or that he was caught up in stuff with work... and then I went to "well maybe our messages just aren't getting through..." but now I kind of just have to believe that he's ghosting me... even though I get notifications that he's looking at my profile so... yeah. I called him out on it yesterday. Told him that if he wanted to stop communicating, he could've at least told me. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:04, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Re I'll be relatively stuck until Sunday when I'll be heading back home for the resort, but I think I could squeeze in a roleplay maybe. Umm, Arthur/Millie, Melinda/Dakota...or maybe even Gwen/Coraline? I don't mind much. I'm really cool with whatever. :) Actually, most of the trip can be made with the interwebs pretty available. However, Hogwarts is opening in just about three hours, so I think it would be best to wait. Teaching! Hi!! Sorry for the late response, I don't have a lot of access right now.. I'd love for Ash to keep teaching Herbology, but I did already give away the Head of Hufflepuff..Would that still be ok? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 04:41, July 25, 2016 (UTC) For Melinda This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:22, July 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sure! I'm still at camp so my posting will be anything but consistent as eveidenced by my late Owl reply. I got called out to guard. Sorry about that by the way. You can post someplace and I'll follow. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:17, July 25, 2016 (UTC) RPs? Faith/Karith? Arthur/Alden? Thomas/Elle? Charity might show up at Emily's place with ice cream? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yikes, poor Emily. :/ Bradley will feel enormously guilty. xD I'll have Thomas swing by Faith/Elle's? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:34, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Melinda The time change and late sunsets on the west coast and the fact that my watch broke and I no longer know the date so I keep thinking it's a day it's not and I forgot. So I'll probably post later today or tomorrow morning. Sorry :/ 15:51, July 25, 2016 (UTC) : I was wondering if you'd be willing to read actual notes Nora would take on Melinda's essays? I haven't completely thought it out, but I feel like it might be good to establish Nora's views before they start discussing things. If that's cool I can link you to an annotated Google doc, but if not that's cool too :P : 16:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) For Arthur This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:52, July 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: There'll be both!! I intend for Teagan to both be professor of healing and be head of the hospital wing for the IC year. c: Melinda She's awesome. I think Nyx might befriend her. If that's okay with you 19:52, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Head's up Yeah... I saw. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:04, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re Thank you XD 20:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Nyx and Melinda Want to rp them somewhere else? All of Hogwarts is open now right? 20:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Slytherin_Common_Room#Nyx_and_Melinda Anytime you can.have fun! :) 21:06, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Daily Prophet Yep~ I'm just waiting for people to send in stories so the Prophet would feel more like a proper newspaper. Yknow, with a lotta stories and stuff xD So send 'em at me :D Hooo yikes, attempted suicide O.o I can probably write it up so just give me details such as when, where, who found her, possible reasons, and any other details you want me to put in c: Sorry Yo, I'm sorry my phone was spazzing out. XD Anyways, we're completely okay XD The Gremlin I posted in Head of Slytherin's office :P 06:11, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Morning :) I posted on Faith and Elle's apartment. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Entrance Hall I left my post WIP so I wouldn't lose what I had while I waot for a reply from Lyss. Melinda isn't in the clear yet :P Would you mind taking your post down? Or if you prefer I can just put Melinda's in another bubble after I finish the first. 13:54, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Morning :) I know we talked about an Alden/Arthur RP, so I'll go post there. Any other RPs you wanted to do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :I posted on Kimi's apartment for Charity/Emily. I also can't figure out your typo in 7th year Herbology "ailr effective"? What was ailr supposed to be? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:55, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. It'd just be more polishing anyway. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:42, July 27, 2016 (UTC) >.> We can work the broken desk in at the end of the current rp, or you can post under Bradley's patronus if you want to get it over with now :P 15:41, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Quick q Are you confused or is Melinda? Because now I'm confused XD 17:35, July 27, 2016 (UTC) : I think we got off track a little, and I just kind of went with it? But yes, that was the original intention :P : 17:44, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Emily So she'd be kept under a watch for 72 hours, and then probably examined again. We can do that RP if you want. But I know Hope would be very careful in letting her go, because of her "I'm gonna fix myself and tell no one" sort of tendencies. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bradley He expects more out of his NEWT students. He thought his instructions were pretty clear, and he doesn't appreciate his directions not being followed. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:40, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :We can do Ash/Charity confirming the pregnancy if you want? Melinda/Eilis? Hope/Ferlen/the girls...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:56, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Was doing laundry Sorry I missed your post at first, but I'm back now. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:05, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Sofarthur (or that's what ck calls them anyways, but flemway is shorter xD) I feel like we should RP them soon, if you can/want? :P With A'dez "competing for her affections" and everything that's happened in the classes... it should be interesting, I suppose. ::Their Cupboard? If you think he wouldn't go there, then she'd probably go looking for him, so here or here? :: Rose Black Hufflepuff! :) p.s. when she has her first magical sign, please add it to her history! :) ::No problem~ :D :: Good morning! Auto-refresh has broken again. :P But I did post. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Melinda and Athena? Hey Bond! :) I was wondering if you might be interested in doing an RP in the Library with my char Athena. Athena could be in there doing homework and start talking to Melinda or something, they both seem to be really intelligent witches, so it could maybe make for some good conversation :). If you're interested, owl me back and let me know. Thanks! Aberforth7 - Owl - Blog 18:22, July 29, 2016 (UTC) WG Hey Bond. We've been having a lot of problems with WG in chat lately. We've banned him several times for being unnecessarily rude to people, or bringing up provocative topics. I know he used to be pretty active when you were an admin... idk if you ever saw this behavior from him or have any suggestions on how to deal with his behavior? (other than just... continuing to ban him?) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:26, July 29, 2016 (UTC) So... The weekend has arrived! I have 40 hours off, yay! Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to RP Chris and Melinda's date? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 21:41, July 29, 2016 (UTC)